


Chained & Bound

by arby



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby/pseuds/arby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington can't get the sight out of his head - Elizabeth held captive by the pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained & Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A little extrapolation from what is possibly my favorite scene in either movie.

Norrington took another gulp of brandy. He didn't usually drink much, but he was trying to blot something out. It was early morning and he had not slept a wink all night, for fear of dreams.

_The chit is safe now, you can stop thinking about it_, he chided himself, as if the image burned into his hindbrain could be scolded away.

Despite himself exhaustion slipped his eyes closed and the memory flashed up again – the girl, head held high by force of the pirate's chain across her neck, her flimsy nightgown dripping and transparent, glued to her form as if it were painted on, stark terror in her eyes but a proud tilt to her chin saying she'd rather die than beg for her life, as the pirate held her obscenely close, obviously pressing the full length of his wiry body against her, breathing rum-fumes in her ear and staring out of kohl-blackened sockets straight at him, Norrington. The chain so stark and black against her wet white skin, shudders she couldn't entirely repress thrumming through her like shivers of ecstasy; Jack Sparrow had to feel it, and did she in turn feel his sex through the ragged trousers, or the eyes of so many men on her stiff nipples, including Norrington's own lustful gaze? Could the pirate tell what Jack unleashed in him, against his own will? A familiar molten heat was rising in his belly, cock straining the fabric of his trousers, and if he so much as moved it would be all over, he'd spurt in his pants like a schoolboy.

Norrington was horrible, debauched and evil, not just because of Elizabeth (if he had his way, she would be his wife – and the only men on that dock who failed to notice her breasts through that fabric were queerer than a two-galleon coin) but because he honestly couldn't tell what it was that most excited him – her near-nudity, the fact that she was bound, the dark heat of Jack Sparrow's smoldering gaze, or all three in combination. He shuddered deliciously all over and took a bigger swallow of brandy. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
